Gajeel und Levy in Action
by Neko x3
Summary: Makarov schickt Levy auf eine Mission mit Gajeel. Anfangs ist sie alles andere, als begeistert, doch das ändert sich ...


**Gajeel und Levy in Action**

**Disclaimer: Alle Personen (außer der Diebesbande) gehören Hiro Mashima.**

**Wäre zu schön, wenns anders wäre. :D**

**Diese Story habe ich für einen Adventskalender auf geschrieben und jetzt bin ich endlich dazu gekommen, sie auch hier mal hochzuladen.**

**Viel Spaß! :D**

Levy's POV

Ich saß, wie so oft, in einer ruhigen Ecke und las ein Buch, das komplett in einer anderen Sprache gedruckt war. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, es zu übersetzen, aber im Augenblick tat ich mich damit ziemlich schwer.

Ständig schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht, mich richtig auf die alte, kaum noch leserliche Schrift zu konzentrieren, die darin geschrieben stand.

Nach einem weiteren, für mich vollkommen unlogischen, Satz seufzte ich entnervt und legte das Buch zur Seite.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah ich mich in der Gilde um.

Es bot sich mir das typisch chaotische Bild von Fairy Tail.

Während der halbnackte Gray sich mit Natsu stritt, versuchte Erza direkt daneben in Ruhe ein großes Stück Torte zu essen, was (wie sollte es auch anders sein?) gründlich misslang.

„Hey, Pinky!", rief Gray.

Natsus Faust krachte auf die Tischplatte, die sich gefährlich weit durchbog. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt? Nimm das gefälligst zurück, du Frostbirne!"

Und schon ging die übliche Schlägerei los, sehr zu Erzas Leidwesen. Ihre dunkle Aura wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwärzer.

Bevor einer der beiden Streithähne reagieren konnte, stand die Rothaarige hinter ihnen und teilte mit sadistischem Grinsen Kopfnüsse aus.

Meine Augen wanderten weiter über die Magier, die sich teilweise schamlos betranken und Witze rissen.

Mein Blick blieb an einem bestimmten Dragonslayer mit schwarzem Haar hängen, der desinteressiert an einen Schraubenschlüssel knabberte.

Ich musste den Kopf schütteln, konnte ein kleines Lächeln aber nicht verbergen.

Ich würde mich wohl nie richtig daran gewöhnen, dass Eisen Gajeels Leibspeise war.

Gedankenverloren beobachtete ich ihn weiter.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er plötzlich den Kopf hob und – als könnte er meinen Blick spüren – mir direkt in die Augen sah.

Überraschung und Erstaunen spiegelten sich für einen kurzen Moment in seinem Gesicht wieder, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und schaute mich ausdruckslos an.

Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss und senkte den Kopf. Wie gern ich doch jetzt nur ein Buch hätte, um mein Gesicht zu verbergen!

Vor Gajeel war mir so etwas immer besonders peinlich, weil ich aus irgendeinem Grund immer das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm zu beweisen, dass ich nicht so klein und schwach war, wie ich aussah.

„Hey Levy!" Lucys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja? Lu-chan?" Lächelnd blickte ich ihr entgegen.

„Kann ich mich kurz zu dir setzen?"

„Da fragst du noch? Natürlich kannst du.", antwortete ich.

Sie setzte sich neben mich auf die Holzbank und wedelte mit einer Art Mappe vor meinem Gesicht herum.

„Ich hab es endlich geschafft, meinen Roman weiterzuschreiben! Es ist zwar nur ein Kapitel, aber was soll's. Na ja ... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du es lesen möchtest."

Ich freute mich jedes Mal, wenn Lucy mir ihren Roman anvertraute. Außer mir durfte ihn nämlich niemand auch nur berühren. Lucy war es sehr wichtig, dass der Inhalt geheim blieb. Warum wusste ich allerdings selbst nicht so recht.

Vielleicht war es ihr peinlich? Ich glaube, mir würde es genauso gehen.

„Danke! Ich mag die Geschichte sehr.", meinte ich und wedelte gespielt streng mit dem Zeigefinger herum. „Hast mich ja lange genug warten lassen."

Lucy grinste zufrieden. „Schreibblockade. Außerdem war ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft mit Natsu unterwegs, um Aufträge zu erledigen. Ich hab das Geld für die Miete schon längst zusammen, es hat sogar noch für eine kleine Shoppingtour gereicht!"

Oh man!, dachte ich mit einem unterdrückten Kichern, Lucy denkt echt nur ans Geld.

Lu-chan und ich plauderten noch eine Weile, bis die Blonde schließlich nach Hause musste.

Und so saß ich wieder allein am Tisch.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich auch langsam aufbreche.", stellte ich mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster fest. Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel, außerdem begann es gerade wieder, zu schneien. Ich wollte zu Hause sein, bevor der Schneefall zu schlimm wurde.

Schnell schnappte ich mein Buch und Lucys Mappe und stand auf.

„Levy?"

Ich hielt inne und sah, wie Makarov mir zuwinkte. Etwas verwundert ging ich zu ihm. Was er wohl wollte? Hatte ich etwas ausgefressen? Nein, davon wüsste ich.

„Ja, was gibt's?"

„Ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich... nein, eigentlich ist es eher ein Auftrag..."

Fragend sah ich ihn an. Was für einen Auftrag sollte ich denn bekommen? Ich meine, ich war nicht gerade der stärkste Magier von Fairy Tail, im Gegenteil.

„Einem alten Freund von mir wurde ein ziemlich wertvolles Buch gestohlen. Es ist ihm sehr wichtig, dass es so schnell wie möglich wieder auftaucht, denn der Inhalt ist nichts, was für die Augen von Verbrechern bestimmt ist. Wer weiß, was die damit alles anfangen könnten..."

Es schien ihm sehr ernst zu sein, das sah ich sofort. Dennoch bekam ich Zweifel. Wie sollte ich _allein _eine Bande Verbrecher jagen? Das konnte er doch unmöglich von mir verlangen. Das war bestimmt viel zu schwierig und zu gefährlich für mich.

Aber andererseits würde Makarov niemals wollen, dass einer der Gildenmitglieder sich in Gefahr begab, also konnte der Auftrag ja nicht so schlimm sein ... oder?

Dem Gildenmeister schien meine Unsicherheit aufzufallen. Etwas besorgt sah er mich an.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, ist das in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur, es sei besser, den Auftrag persönlich zu vergeben, es geht immerhin um einen Freund. Selbstverständlich würde ich dich nicht allein gegen irgendwelche Diebe antreten lassen. Ich habe schon jemanden gefunden, der dich begleiten kann."

Hm, wenn er sich extra noch um eine Begleitung gekümmert hatte, wollte ich ihm das Angebot nicht ausschlagen.

„In Ordnung, ich erledige das." Es geht schließlich um Bücher. So schlimm kann's ja gar nicht werden.

Ich lächelte ihn an und stellte die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge brannte.

„Und wer ist diese Begleitung?"

„Gajeel Redfox.", antwortete Makarov, ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

Mein Lächeln gefror auf meinen Lippen. Gajeel Redfox? Warum ausgerechnet er? Es hätte jeder sein können, Lucy oder Natsu vielleicht, Juvia oder Gray wären auch okay gewesen... aber nein, es musste Gajeel sein!

In seiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich immer so seltsam. Das wollte ich nicht tagelang ertragen müssen. Aber wegen so etwas einfach Makarov absagen? Das konnte ich nicht tun.

„Am besten geht ihr morgen früh gleich beim Morgengrauen los, dann könnt ihr den nächsten Zug nehmen und ..."

Ich hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, bis er mir letztendlich eine Karte in die Hand drückte, auf der der vermutete Lagerplatz der Bande mit einem roten Kreuz markiert war.

Dankend nahm ich sie entgegen und verabschiedete mich von Makarov.

„Bis morgen, Levy. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück!", rief er mir zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Mira an die Bar.

Ich strich mir eine blaue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und suchte die Menge nach Gajeel ab. Die Stirn runzelnd blickte ich mich um. Hatte er nicht gerade eben dort hinten gesessen? Komisch.

„Ich werde ihn sowieso Morgen sehen.", seufzte ich und ging nach Hause.

Eine gute Stunde liefen wir nun schon durch ein einsames, verschneites Stück Wald und so langsam begann ich, mir Sorgen zu machen, ob das überhaupt der richtige Weg war.

Gajeel hatte mir die Karte schon aus den Händen gerissen, als wir ankamen. Er grummelte irgendetwas von wegen „Du verläufst dich doch nur!".

Wenn das jemand anderes gesagt hätte, wäre ich ziemlich sauer geworden, aber bei Gajeel war ich mir insgeheim sicher, dass das einfach seine Art war, so zu reagieren. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass der Meister wollte, dass wir zusammen gingen.

Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach, während ich Gajeel hinterher trottete, aber nach weiteren ereignislosen Stunden wurde es selbst einer geduldigen Person wie mir zuviel, Diese ständige Stille war wirklich zum Haare raufen!

„Umm... Gajeel? Bist du sicher, dass wir uns nicht verlaufen haben?", fragte ich zögernd mit leiser Stimme.

Gajeel drehte den Kopf leicht und blickte über seine Schulter zu mir.

„Na klar, Zwerg. Ich würde mich nie verlaufen, merk dir das!"

Ich lief etwas schneller, um ihn einzuholen.

„Und wann kommen wir deiner Meinung nach an?", wollte ich freundlich lächelnd wissen.

Gajeel starrte weiter geradeaus und schien zu überlegen.

„Schwer zu sagen, wir wissen ja gar nicht, ob die Diebe überhaupt noch hier sind. Vielleicht sind sie schon längst abgehauen..."

Ich nickte. „Stimmt. Das wäre .. ärgerlich."

Oh nein, das wäre mehr als nur ärgerlich! Wir waren schließlich extra hier hergefahren. Wenn das nun umsonst gewesen sein sollte...

Ach Levy, sagte ich zu mir selbst, Trübsal blasen hilft jetzt nicht weiter. Du musst optimistisch bleiben!

„Diese Hohlköpfe können mir nicht so leicht entwischen! Mit denen mach ich doch kurzen Prozess."

Ich sah, wie auf Gajeels Mund das altbekannte kampfeslustige Grinsen erschien.

Erst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, doch als der Dragonslayer mir einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, und seine Haltung änderte, war auch mir klar, dass etwas definitiv nicht stimmte.

Der erste Dieb kam aus dem Hinterhalt. Ich nahm gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie seine Faust auf mich niedersauste. Blitzschnell warf ich mich zur Seite und stellte mich Rücken an Rücken zu Gajeel.

„Bereit?", fragte dieser, während er provozierend mit den Fingern knackte.

„Ja.", antwortete ich leise.

Die Bande bestand aus vier Mitgliedern, die allerdings nicht so aussahen, als hätten sie etwas auf dem Kasten.

Der, der sich an mich herangeschlichen hatte, war schmächtig und trug eine schwarze Jacke, die ihm viel zu groß war. Seine braunen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht.

Der Zweite hatte auffällige, türkisfarbene Haare, welche zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Er trug – wie alle anderen auch – eine schwarze Jacke, jedoch sah seine so aus, als wäre sie in der Wäsche eingelaufen. Sie war zu kurz.

Ein anderer hatte eine Glatze, auf der kein einziges Haar mehr wuchs. Er war der einzige, der etwas dicker zu sein schien.

Der letzte der vier Diebe machte sich wohl noch viel weniger aus seinem Aussehen, als der Rest. Und das wollte etwas heißen!

Seine Hose war kurz unter den Knien abgerissen worden und besaß mehrere Löcher. Unter seiner offenen Jacke trug er ein einfaches blaues Hemd, das seine besten Tage schon hinter sich hatte.

Alles in allem war das der unglaubwürdigste Haufen von Möchtegern-Verbrechern, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich musste mich ehrlich fragen, wie die es geschafft hatten, ein Buch zu klauen, geschweige denn, es zu lesen.

Gajeel dachte, wies aussah das Gleiche, er fing an, lauthals loszulachen.

Die vier „Gegner" schauten beleidigt drein, vor allem der, mit der zu großen Jacke.

„Na wartet! Das wird euch noch leid tun!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er auf mich zu, um mich anzugreifen, aber Gajeel war schneller. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich bereits von seinem Lachanfall erholt und war nun wieder todernst.

Er nahm meine Schulter und wirbelte mich aus dem Weg.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, rammte er dann dem Angreifer seine Faust ins Gesicht.

Der Dieb ging stöhnend zu Boden.

Gajeel schaute mit einer wütenden Grimasse zu den anderen Dieben, welche geschockt auf ihren Freund hinab blickten.

„Wagt es ja nicht, Levy auch nur anzufassen, ihr Mistkerle!", grummelte er.

Ich sah überrascht zu Gajeel auf. Seit wann interessierte es ihn denn, was mit mir passierte? So seltsam das auch klang, irgendwie fand ich es süß, wenn der sonst so abweisende Gajeel sich plötzlich um mich kümmerte.

Die drei verbleibenden Bandenmitglieder schienen sich mittlerweile aus ihrer Schockstarre erholt zu haben, ihre Mienen wurden immer finsterer.

Gajeel war das egal. Für ihn waren sie alle zusammen keine würdigen Gegner. Bestimmt langweilte ihn das alles bloß.

Die Diebe begannen, den Dragonslayer, welchen das recht wenig beeindruckte, einzukreisen. Der, dem Gajeel den Rücken zudrehte, griff zuerst an. Er versuchte, einen Treffer in seinen Rücken zu landen, was ihm aber gründlich misslang.

Gajeel setzte ihn mit nur einem Schlag außer Gefecht.

Dem Mann mit den türkisfarbenen Haaren und dem mit der Glatze erging es nicht besser. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war der Kampf vorbei, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Ich ging zurück zu Gajeel.

Da war noch etwas, was ich unbedingt wissen wollte. Und wenn ich ihn nicht sofort direkt fragte, würde ich es niemals erfahren.

„G-Gajeel ... ?", begann ich unsicher.

„Hmm?", gab er als Antwort von sich und drehte sich zu mir um.

In seinen Augen lag ein komischer Ausdruck, den ich nicht richtig deuten konnte. Er war irgendwie anders, als sonst. Nicht so kalt, nein, im Gegenteil.

So etwas hatte ich an Gajeel noch nie gesehen, deshalb machte es mich noch unsicherer, als ich sowieso schon war.

„ ..." Ich brachte einfach kein gescheites Wort mehr hervor, stattdessen bemerkte ich, wie meine Wangen sich rot färbten. Na toll! Jetzt konnte ich das vergessen!

„Hey, Levy!"

Uh, was? Ha-hatte er mich etwa beim Namen genannt? Ich glaubte das einfach nicht. Sonst sagte er immer Zwerg, oder irgendwas anderes.

Ich schaute ihm wieder ins Gesicht, und musste feststellen, dass Gajeel nähergekommen war, und direkt vor mir stand.

Er hob seine Hand an meine Wange, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, so, als hätte er Angst, ich könnte zerbrechen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und hielt den Atem an, während ich spürte, wie seine Lippen auf meine trafen.

Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass es sich ... gut anfühlte. Ja, es fühlte sich geradezu richtig an, fast so, als hätten wir tagelang nichts anderes getan.

Glücklich schlang ich meine Arme um seinen warmen Hals und genoss den wundervollen Moment mit Gajeel inmitten des weißen Winterwaldes.


End file.
